


Sherlollipops - Ex Machina

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From geekyangie on tumblr: Flash fic prompt? Sherlock says something embarrassing about Molly during a press conference and now he has to apologize :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Ex Machina

“Really? You had to bring up the fact that I dated a psychopathic mass murderer? At a _press conference_?”

“Well, you did,” Sherlock muttered defensively as he followed Molly up the stairs to their shared flat. 

She whirled to face him, causing him to teeter precariously on the step he’d just ascended. “And now everyone in the world knows what crap taste I have in men!” she snapped. “Just so you could look clever about taking down the Moriarty impostor!”

“Your taste in men has improved considerably since then,” he cajoled her, belatedly recognizing the enormity of the embarrassment he’d caused her but entirely unable to figure out how to fix things between them. He tried a smile. “We’re together now, after all!”

“Not helping your argument,” she said, clearly still seething. As she clomped her way up the rest of the stairs, he took a minute to delve into his mind palace for a quick review of the room specifically set aside for other fights he and Molly had had, as well as the ways they’d been resolved. 

A distressing amount of those disagreements had been his fault, as was this one. Yes, he’d only meant to use Molly’s former relationship with the (most emphatically) dead Jim Moriarty as an illustration for how he’d discovered the impostor’s identity, but in doing so he’d hurt the woman he loved.

Not. Good.

Instead of following her up the stairs (past history told him that she was likely to give him the cold shoulder if he did so), he turned around and exited the building, hailing the first cab that passed and directing it to the one place he knew he could find the answer to his predicament.

Or rather, the one person occupying that particular place.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived, after belatedly texting Molly to say he’d gone out to do some thinking. Unsurprisingly he received only a terse ‘Fine’ in response – but at least she’d responded. That was a good sign; chances were he wouldn’t be sleeping on the sofa for very long, certainly not if he received the expert advice he now sought…and followed it to the letter.

Six hours later he and Molly were cuddled on the sofa together, her head on his shoulder and his arms fully enfolding her. “Sherlock, I have to say, as far as apologies go…that one was just about perfect,” she confessed as she pressed the power button on the remote. The television went black and she tilted her head up to smile at him. “I never would have expected you to go that far just to avoid sleeping on the sofa.”

His brow wrinkled in a frown as he stared down at her, then cleared as he understood: she was teasing him. He bent his head and kissed her, pleased that it had taken so little (at least, in his opinion) to obtain her forgiveness. He’d doubted Mary’s advice, but made a mental note to offer extra babysitting services since her advice had worked out beautifully. 

It never would have occurred to him to take a tit-for-tat approach. A quick phone call to his brother, some shuffling of the guests on Molly’s favorite evening chat show, and everything had been arranged. Confessing on live television that he’d once saved the life of a woman who’d repaid him by getting him to strip down naked and let her tie him up – only to _leave_ him tied up while she stole his cash and bank card and vanished into the night – had been personally humiliating, yes, but it was well worth it to hear Molly’s words of forgiveness as soon as he returned to Baker Street.

He did rather wish, though, that she hadn’t opted to keep a recording of that episode on hand in case he ever transgressed so egregiously again!


End file.
